


A Bat And His Little Bird (Year One) VII: Hold Back The Gloom

by BradyGirl_12



Series: A Bat And His Little Bird [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Food, Gen, Gen Work, Milk And Cookies, Slice of Life, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: On a gloomy winter’s day, Bruce finds sunlight.
Series: A Bat And His Little Bird [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Bat And His Little Bird (Year One) VII: Hold Back The Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: While I love my slashy boys, I _do_ love to write them early in their careers, when Dick is just Wee!Dick and even _more_ adorable, if that’s possible! :) Also, Bruce teaches Dick a lot, but learns some things himself. Stories of their first year together will be gathered under this series title. The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/3862495.html)  
> Genres: Fluff, Slice-Of-Life  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Summary: On a gloomy winter’s day, Bruce finds sunlight.  
> Date Of Completion: February 6, 2020  
> Date Of Posting: February 18, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Word Count: 400  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_Hold back the gloom._  
_Let the flowers bloom._  
_Let in the light,_  
_Make darkness bright._

  


**Roland Ashworth**  
**_"Let The Children Sing"_**  
**1896 C.E.**

The sea reflected the gray January skies as snow coated the grounds of Wayne Manor. The snow in Gotham was dirty, but then, except for the first few seconds of the first snowfall, it was always dirty. Out here at least one could breathe fresh air and see pristine snow.

Crows cawed incessantly, sounding as if hundreds were hiding in the surrounding trees. The Manor loomed up, dripping with gloom on this bleak afternoon.

The owner of the Manor entered through the front door, putting his briefcase on the foyer’s pier table. The shadows enveloped him in whisper-soft folds. The shadows were always a source of comfort to him.

He suddenly heard childish chatter and a measured British voice. He was drawn to the sounds, walking toward the kitchen. Light spilled out from the kitchen into the hallway, along with the mouthwatering aroma of freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies. He stepped into the doorway.

Dick was sitting on a stool by the counter, happily eating a warm cookie. Alfred was sliding a baking sheet filled with cookie dough into the oven.

“Bruce!” Dick’s face lit up as he saw his mentor. “Come on, have a cookie.”

“Yes, Master Bruce, do come in.”

Bruce hesitated. The shadows pressed behind him, cool and safe. Dick finished off his cookie and took another one, swinging his legs leisurely. Alfred turned on the oven timer.

“Have a seat at the table, sir.”

Bruce felt a sense of longing as the shadows caressed him, whispering their siren song of comfort and safety. He looked at Dick’s smiling face while Alfred placed a plate of warm cookies and a glass of cold buttermilk on the table.

Bruce stepped inside the kitchen and took off his black coat and hung it up on a hook. He sat down at the table and Dick slid off the stool and joined him, carrying his plate and glass.

Bruce bit into a chocolate chip cookie. The chocolate was gooey and the cookie dough was firm, always the way Alfred made them.

“Oatmeal raisin tomorrow, eh, Master Dick?”

“Awesome, Alfred!”

Bruce looked out the kitchen window. The day was still gray and gloomy. Here in the kitchen, the brightness held back the gloom.

He could get used to this.


End file.
